1. Field of the Invention
The present inventions relates to a hand portable steam generator, particularly, though not exclusively, for use in a wallpaper steamer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most rooms have a ceiling height just too high for a decorator to reach to the top of the wall or the ceiling for decoration and in particular for stripping wallpaper from it.